Cars/Cop Editions
Cop Edition vehicles are customized cars based on Police cars. They usually have special cop vinyls and often special aftermarket parts. Most of the cars come also pre-equipped with race-tuned parts. Most of the Cop cars are either based on real-life police agencies or various Police Departments from the Need for Speed series. All Cop Edition cars feature unique cop lights which can be activated by pushing "L" on the players keyboard. The first Cop edition car was released on October 21st, 2011, which was the Aston Martin V12 Vantage. The first Elite-themed cop car was the Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR which was released on May 18th, 2012. Not only was it elite-themed, it also featured Sirens which a player can activate by pushing K on their keyboard. Cars Aston Martin V12 Vantage The "Cop Edition" of the Aston Martin V12 Vantage was released on October 21st, 2011 which was also the first Cop edition featuring Cop Lights ever released in Need for Speed: World. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned parts, 2-star Skill Mods, Aftermarket Parts and an livery which is inspired from the British police. BMW M3 GTS The "Cop edition" was released on April 27th, 2012. The "Cop Edition" features race tuned parts, a unique Russian police livery with Russian writing, and a license plate that says "полиция" (which means "Police" in Russian). Dodge Challenger Concept The "Cop edition" was released on March 25th, 2013, as a Top-Up gift. The car comes pre-equipped with mixed race-tuned parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. On July 1st, the Cop edition was permanently added to the in-game car dealer to purchase with in-game cash as part of End of the World event. Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR The "Elite edition" was released on May 18th, 2012, and was the first Cop edition to feature sirens as well as lights. The car comes pre-equipped with pro-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and aftermarket parts. The car also comes with a police-orientated livery. On June 4th, 2015, the Viper SRT-10 ACR was permanently added to purchase with in-game cash as part of End of the World event in which players had to complete 600,000 Team Escape events in order to unlock it. Ford Crown Victoria The Ford Crown Victoria is the only car in Need for Speed: World that has two Cop Editions. The first one being the "Grey" edition was released on July 27th, 2012, for Top-Up. The car itself is a Cop edition but is the only one that does not feature any livery, Aftermarket Parts or Skill Mods. The second Cop Edition was released on October 30th, 2012, and was named "Cruiser" edition. Not only is the car a Cop edition but also a Drag edition model. The car features 2-star Drag orientated Skill Mods (including the Aero Drag mod, aftermarket parts (including a Drag bodykit). Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) The "The Boss" was released on December 16th, 2011 and features working cop lights and livery, and comes pre-equipped with race-tuned parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a number of aftermarket parts (including a "TH3B055" license plate). Ford Police Interceptor The Sedan edition was released on February 20th, 2013 and can currently only be obtained by winning it in the Car Prize Pack. It is also the first non-elite car to feature sirens after the Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR. It comes pre-equipped with tuned parts as well as two-star skill mods. The Sedan edition has the same livery as in Need For Speed: The Run for the same vehicle in the "Escape Las Vegas" stage. On June 16th, 2015, the Police Interceptor was permanently added to the in-game car dealer to purchase with in-game cash as part of End of the World event. Lamborghini Countach 5000 Quattrovalvole The Cop edition of the Countach was released on March 20th, 2012. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni The Cop edition was released on March 8th, 2012, and comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. The car also features an unique cop livery which is based on the Lamborghini Gallardo which the Italian police uses. Lamborghini Sesto Elemento The "Intercept" Cop edition was made available on September 13th, 2012, and again on October 24th, 2012, both times as a top-up gift. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. The car also features a female driver. Lotus Evora The "Cop" edition was released on January 27th, 2012. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, unique aftermarket parts and an unique livery which is based on the Brazilian police force in Brazil. Mazda RX-8 (2009) The "Rockport Rotary" edition was added to the Car Dealer on November 6th, 2012, and is a Cop variant of the RX-8. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition The "Autobahn Stormer" was added to the game on November 4th, 2011, and is a Cop variant of the SLR McLaren. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. Nissan Silvia S15 The "Touge Cop" is the cop edition of the Nissan Silvia S15. It was released on October 28th, 2011.It's race-tuned, features pre-equipped 2-star skill mods and some aftermarket parts including a cop-edition-exclusive body kit. Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10 The "Cop" edition was released on June 7th, 2012, and is a Cop variant of the Skyline. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. The car also features an unique cop livery based on the Japanese police department. Renault Sport Mégane R.S. The "Cop Hatch" edition was released on November 29th, 2011. It features working cop lights, tuned parts, two-star skill mods, and a French Gendarmerie themed cop livery. Toyota Supra The Cop edition was released on April 9th, 2012, where it was first made available for Top-Up. It then entered the Car Dealer on August 29th, 2012. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique aftermarket parts. It also comes with a cop livery which is based on the Swedish police exterior. Stats Category:Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:SpeedBoost Category:Game Information Category:Police